


Halloween on Christmas

by ineswrites



Series: Dragon Tales [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: All Hallows' Eve, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, Jack-o'-lanterns, Slice of Life, Tiny Dragon Jack Rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites
Summary: Jack meets his distant cousin, Jack-o'-lantern.("It's a pumpkin, Brock.")





	Halloween on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> Inspired by [this comic](https://quillofchoice.tumblr.com/post/180578810084/kalika999-mightytinydragon-tiny-loves-his-new) that Kalika brought to my attention. She said a Halloween special would be fine for Christmas. Alrighty then.

That morning, Jack woke up without his treasure in bed with him. He was appalled at how bad job he was doing at guarding it—something could have happened to it, and Jack was deep in sleep, none the wiser! But the noises coming from the kitchen told him his treasure was all right, so still a tad embarrassed, he flew there to investigate.

His treasure was fully dressed which was a rare occurrence at that hour, and he was working on something at the kitchen counter. Jack flew closer in interest. It seemed that Brock was butchering a pumpkin. Even more confused, Jack landed on the counter beside it and unhappily noted his treasure's hands were dirty with pumpkin guts.

"Why are you getting yourself all dirty?" he asked with disapproval and licked a bit of pumpkin off its hand. Delicious.

Brock looked at the dragon with a half smile and one eyebrow raised. "Don't you see what I'm doing?"

"Why, yes: rolling around in food like a pig."

Brock rolled his eyes at the dragon's dramatics. "Try again."

Jack watched Brock work on the pumpkin; now that he got rid of all its guts, he was carving something in its skin. It still looked like another useless activity Brock insisted was necessary. Why couldn't his treasure just quietly rest in a corner like all the good treasures did?

"Nothing, really?" Brock asked. "Do you at least know what today is?"

"Of course I know," Jack said a tad offended. "It's Wednesday."

Brock sighed and patted Jack's head, careful to avoid the surprisingly sharp horns. "I was asking about a holiday."

"There's a holiday?"

Brock nodded. "All Hallows' Eve." He watched for Jack's reaction, but Jack only looked at him blankly. Brock imagined a human would shrug.

"Why would I know about your human holidays?"

Brock nodded again in understanding. "We humans believe that on All Hallows' Eve the veil between our world and the spirits' one is the thinnest, so on this day we do various things to ward the bad ones away. Like this." He put down the knife and turned the pumpkin towards Jack to show him a scary face he had just carved.

Jack huffed in annoyance. "I can guard us just fine."

Brock smiled. "Of course, but on this day you could use help." He pushed the pumpkin towards the dragon. "It's funny, we call these jack-o'-lanterns. Maybe they're your distant cousins."

Jack looked at him doubtfully, for the first time since he'd known him wondering if he wasn't a little stupid. "Brock... it's a pumpkin."

Brock snorted at how serious Jack looked. "Of course. Still, the name's a neat coincidence, huh?" He walked over to a cupboard and recovered a candle. "It's a lantern," he said, placing the candle inside the pumpkin. "Do you wish to do the honors? Just..." he hesitated. "Don't burn the house down."

Jack glared at him, then climbed inside the lantern and carefully lit the candle with his breath. Then he curled around it, basking in its warm glow.

"I like it here," he decided. "It's cozy and smells nice."

"I'm glad, my friend." Brock picked the lantern up. "I'll place you outside, all right? So all the spirits passing by get scared and leave us alone."

"Do that, my treasure. I'll guard the flame inside the lantern," Jack said, excited that he had not one, but two things to guard. 

He watched the flame until his eyelids grew heavy. A little nap wouldn't hurt, he decided, and wrapped his tiny body tighter around the candle. 

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have noticed, I marked Dragon Tales as complete. I'll be adding little specials now, just like this one. I want to write a winter special as well, maybe in February. We'll see.


End file.
